


Chase Me

by apliddell



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lamen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apliddell/pseuds/apliddell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly games for oversized boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chase Me

Laurent picked up his pace a bit so that he was nearly at a trot. It was early yet to be running. Generally they made it all the way through a morning without running, and it wasn’t nearly lunchtime yet. But he’d passed quite close by Damen, and Damen’s head had snapped up with an eager attention that set a little thrill of excitement skipping in Laurent’s middle. He hurried down the passage to a practice room, conscious of Damen’s footfall several paces behind him. Almost, but not quite casual. 

Laurent took a corner at a jog and ran into the practice room, trying to shut the door quietly. Damen had to know where he was going, but the game was most fun when they did the thing properly. He just had time to crouch behind a suit of armor, his lower lip between his teeth against the laughter that threatened to burst out of him before the door opened. 

Damen entered the room, and Laurent couldn’t help peeping out to watch him. Damen stood in the center of the room and gazed around him, his hands on his hips, his chest puffed out slightly. He was wearing Laurent’s favorite smirk. 

Damen said, “I’m faster than I look, aren’t I?” 

Laurent couldn’t smother his giggle, “That’s not saying much.”

Damen caught his eye and began to approach, slowly like a cat about to pounce, “Then why are you hiding, instead of running?”

Laurent scampered sideways and tried to dart behind Damen, who wheeled toward him and followed. Laurent ran around the edges of the room, weaving in and out of the equipment along the walls. Damen nearly caught him once, and Laurent had to spin away, his hair flying out around him, laughing giddily when the edge of his chiton tore away in Damen’s hand. 

Damen changed his tactic then and ran in a tighter circle to head Laurent off. Laurent found his way blocked and blocked again, so with a shrug, he charged Damen, hoping to duck at the last moment, and slide under his outstretched arms. 

Damen had known and loved Laurent long enough to know a feint when he saw one. He dropped to one knee as Laurent did, catching him round the waist and throwing him smoothly over one shoulder. Laurent let out a little scream of joy as he rose. He couldn’t help kicking a bit, his torn chiton flying up when he did. 

Damen bounced up and spun in place, holding Laurent tightly around the waist and laughing delightedly, “I caught you, Laurent!” 

“You caught me, Damianos!” Laurent kissed all of Damen that he could reach. His arm, his hand, the back of his neck, the join of his enormous shoulders. “I hope you know what to do with me now you have me.” 

Damen patted Laurent’s backside over his rumpled chiton, “Oh believe me, I do.”


End file.
